NOAH
by Mystery64
Summary: After a fight with Bulkhead, Bumblebee comes across a mysterious girl who's not all she appears to be. Who is she? Where did she come from? Why is she being hunted? And just What is she? Rated for some potty mouth and a bit of blood. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I Do not own Transformers Animated or any of the characters, rights belong to Hasbro.**

**Blinx 182 belongs to me.**

N.O.A.H.

PART 1

The setting sun burned the sky a golden red orange with a tint of pink, the light bathed all of Detroit with its beautiful colors. On a building's rooftop, two dark figures in full body black and silver jumpsuits and masks looked over the city.

"Have you ever seen a more beautiful sunset?" One of them said in awe.

"Focus Number Six Two Nine, we're suppose to be looking for the unit, not to watch the sunset." The other replied harshly.

"Sorry Number Two One Four, I got sidetracked." Number 629 said.

Number 214 smacked his forehead with his hand in disgust.

"God! You're a lousy excuse for a Ninja Drone, you know that?"

"Don't blame me, I have some faults in my programming."

"I don't want to hear about your faults, we're suppose to look for that unit! If Command Drone Seven Three Eight finds us screwing around instead of working, he'll report it to the master and he'll disassemble us!"

"What are you idiots doing?!" Boomed a voice from behind.

The drones turned around and were soon facing a large muscular figure wearing a similar jumpsuit as they were.

"C-Command Drone 738 sir. I-I thought you were on the other side of the city searching for the unit, sir." Number 214 said.

"I was, the search was futile! You two are suppose to be searching this part and I find you two screwing around?! I oughta decapitate you malfunctions right here!"

"It wasn't my fault sir, it was Number 629's! He held up the search watching the sunset!" Number 214 said, pointing at his partner.

"Hey don't pin this on me!" Number 629 replied.

738 pinched the bridge of his nose in complete disgust.

"Ugh…if you want something done right, you'll have to send out your most trusted hounds."

Suddenly a large pack of robot dogs in the form of Rottweilers emerged from behind the Command Drone, the two drones shivered in fear at the sight of the army. The alpha droid's eyes glowed blood red and bared its razor sharp metal teeth dripping with dark oil.

* * *

"Yes, yes! No! Headshot, headshot! Get over here so I can kill you! Slaggin' bastard!" Bumblebee shouted out loud.

The yellow bot and Sari were playing 2 player mode on Halo 2, and Bumblebee was getting his butt kicked really hard on his side screen.

"Aw Primus dammit!!!" He shouted as his guy got killed, again.

"Jeez, Bumblebee, this is the twelfth time you got killed, and one second before the next stage. Is there something bothering you?" Sari asked her friend.

"It's nothing, Sari." Bumblebee said, almost emotionless.

"Don't lie to me Bumblebee, you losing 12 times in a row isn't a coincidence. What is it?"

"It's nothing! Shut up, drop it, and just keep playing!" The bot snapped.

The techno-organic teen recoiled a bit at the yellow bot's attitude, Bumblebee never snapped at her, not even once. Suddenly Optimus Prime and the others walked into the room.

"Bumblebee?" The red and blue bot said.

Bumblebee threw his controller on the floor and looked over the head of the couch to face his comrades.

"For Primus sake! What the frag do you want?!" He yelled.

Everyone's optics widened at the little bot's tone, then went back to being serious.

"We need to talk to you about your recent behavior." Optimus said.

"Oh greaaat, Captain Elite Guard dropout and the bring down brigade are going to preach to me about my attitude." Bumblebee said in a rude sarcastic tone.

"See? This is what I'm talking about." Optimus said. "Ever since you found out…the truth, you've been kind of…well…uh"

"Yer attitude is spiraling out of control and you need to be corrected!" Ratchet added.

Sari suddenly realized what all this meant and tried to speak to her friend.

"Is this what's causing your bad moods, Bumblebee? Is it because about"

Bumblebee stood up and walked away, not even letting her finish her question.

"I don't need your pity, I don't need any of your slagging pity!" He said to everyone in the room."Come on little buddy, we're just trying to help." Bulkhead said.

"Hey, I don't need any help from you! You wouldn't understand what I'm feeling right now!" Bumblebee snapped at the big bot.

"I do understand, Bumblebee."

The yellow bot stomped up to Bulkhead and looked up at him with optics that had anger and hurt in them.

"In case your memory core malfunctioned, here's a refresher! I was tricked, I was lied to, I was taken advantage of! And for what?! To prove that I had what it takes to be a hero?! I'm a malfunctioned idiot, and I don't need some wide-loaded, oilholic, van raping, butter servoed walking disaster who can't tell the difference between a closet and a refrigerator to remind me otherwise!"

Everyone was silent with shock as Bulkhead picked up Bumblebee by his head and lifted him to his face.

"What did you say?" Bulkhead snarled.

"You heard me! I called you a wide-loaded, oilholic, van raping, butter servoed walking disaster who can't tell the difference between a closet and a refrigerator!" Bumblebee replied.

"This is going to be a disaster." Prowl mumbled.

"I'll have you know that the whole van incident was an accident!" Bulkhead said to the bot.

"Yeah, while you were drunk on high-grade!" Bumblebee replied.

The green bot scowled and dropped him from the level he was holding him and Bumblebee landed on the concrete floor hard.

"THAT'S IT!!! YOU WANT A FIGHT?!! YOU'VE GOT A FIGHT!!!" He yelled, bringing out his stingers.

"BRING IT ON, AFTPIPE!!!" Bulkhead replied as his hands became wrecking balls.

"Bumblebee, Bulkhead! don't do this!" Optimus said to them.

But the two were already fighting tooth and nail, electrical zappings, destruction, and flying chunks of debris followed in the wake of the brawl. At the point Bumblebee and Bulkhead were to strike each other with ones weapons, the other Autobots stepped in to put a stop to it.

Optimus and Ratchet pinned Bulkhead to the floor while Prowl restrained Bumblebee, Sari ran in between and put out her arms at them.

"Stop it! Stop it both of you!" She yelled.

"You both are acting like a couple of sparklings!" Optimus added.

Bumblebee jerked out of Prowl's grip and stomped towards the door.

"You know what?! Screw all of you! I don't have to put up with this what humans call 'bullshit'! I'm outta here!!!" He screamed at his comrades.

He transformed into his car mode and drove away at lightning speed.

"Bumblebee, get back here now!" Optimus called out.

But Bumblebee didn't listen. The bot leader was about to pursue the youngster, but Ratchet held him back.

"Let em go Prime, he needs to blow off some steam for a while." The medic said.

* * *

A female silhouette was running for her life as the Rottweiler Droids closed in fast. She ran into an alleyway and hid behind the corner wall to escape their visuals, but the droids were fixed on her scent and turned into the alleyway. But as they turned the corner, they lost the girl's trail. Ninja Drones 214 and 629 then appeared before the droids.

"Has the target be apprehended?" Number 214 said.

"Target capture failed." One of the droids said in monotone.

"Damn! Keep searching, she couldn't have gotten far." Number 629 said.

The drones and droids then set off to another part of the city to continue the search. On top of the building roof, the female looked out at the figures leaving the scene, she suddenly felt a wave of dizziness overtake her and toppled off the building.

She luckily but painfully landed on a dumpster lid and bounced onto the ground. The girl slowly got to her feet and gripped her left elbow in pain, she then staggered into a twisted alleyway moaning painfully. Meanwhile, Bumblebee was speeding along the street, still angry. No other cars were on the road so he could go as fast as he wanted and not care about getting pulled over.

"They don't give a circuit board's plastic and gunk shoots about my feelings! No bot does!" He yelled to himself.

As he came over a hill, a girl suddenly stepped onto the street right into his headlights.

"HOLY SLAG!!!" Bumblebee screamed in surprise.

He slammed his brakes so hard that he began to skid out of control, and straight for the girl.

"GET THE SLAG OUT OF THE WAY!!!"

But the girl didn't move, she just stood frozen with horror in her eyes. Bumblebee then felt the dreaded th-bump under him and crashed into a building wall. He transformed into robot mode and rushed over to the figure sprawled on her side completely motionless as his anger was replaced with fear.

Bumblebee looked over the girl before him, she looked to be about 17-18 years of age, had long sky blue hair that reached her thighs, was smeared with grime, and was wearing a torn short sleeve gown fashioned from rags and wore no shoes. Bumblebee saw some blood on the pavement and immediately began to freak out.

"Oh frag, oh frag, oh frag! I hit a human! Prime is so going to offline me if he finds out! Oh man, what've I done?!"

Bumblebee suddenly felt some relief wash over him as he heard the girl moan softly.

"_Oh thank Primus, she's not dead, there's still some hope._" He thought.

He gently slid his hands under the girl and picked her up, and nearly dropped her when he got a better look at her whole figure. What Bumblebee saw was the girl's left elbow was torn up and revealing crackling circuitry covered in blood, her right knee was also torn and revealing crackling circuitry.

The yellow mech was in such deep shock that his systems literally froze, everything around him seemed to stop as his optics lay fixed on the girl, unable to move, unable to speak. Bumblebee's systems started working again when he heard metallic barking heading in his direction, and it sounded dangerously aggressive.

He backed into a dark alleyway, went into car mode, and gently placed the girl in his backseat. The mech remained mute as an ant and kept his headlights off as he saw the causes of the barking come into his view, they looked to be robotic dogs about the height of a car door handle with dark red eyes, razor sharp teeth, and high beam lights coming out of their shoulders.

"Target out of reach, continue search." One said in monotone.

As soon as the droids left and were out of sight, Bumblebee inched slowly out of the alleyway and sped off as fast as he could. He looked back at the girl making sure she was still alive, his guilt grew more painful as the horrible moment replayed in his memory core.

He had to help her, but he'd be in mega wicked huge trouble if he told Optimus what happened, but then he'd be a real jackass as humans called each other if he didn't take responsibility. Finally Bumblebee worked up the courage and called Optimus.

"Boss bot? Boss bot? Prime? Are you there?"

"Bumblebee? What is it?" Prime replied from the radio.

"I'm heading back to the plant, I need Ratchet's help."

"What? What happened? Were you attacked?"

"I'll explain when I get back…promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"…that you won't offline me."

Bumblebee then ended his call and sped even faster. The yellow mech finally arrived at the base and transformed with the girl in his hands, but was hesitant to go in, not knowing what to expect from the others.

"Where's that kid? I swear if he's caused any trouble!" He heard Ratchet say.

Bumblebee tensed at the unpleasant tone of his voice, now even more scared to go in. He gazed down at the girl in his hands, feeling even more horrible than ever. He brought her against his chest plate, breathed deeply, and finally walked into the door. It didn't take too long a second for everyone to notice Bumblebee coming in and approached him.

"Bumblebee, what in sparks name happened?" Optimus questioned the mech.

"What kinda trouble did ya get into this time?" Ratchet added gruffly.

Bumblebee didn't answer, he only stared at them with meteorite sized optics that pleaded for help. This caused the rest of group to grow concerned of the yellow bot, no one knew what to do.

"Bumblebee, what's wrong?" Sari asked worryingly.

Bumblebee then brought his hands out to reveal the still unconscious girl to his comrades, gasps of complete shock echoed in the room, then all was silent. Everyone stared at the mysterious girl with widened optics, completely shocked and baffled. Bumblebee looked towards Ratchet with huge optics that were about ready to spring a leak.

"Please…help her." He whimpered.

Ratchet was unsure of what to say to the yellow bot, he didn't even know if he could help her or not. Finally he brought his hands out that were asking for the girl.

"I'll do what ever I can, kid." The old bot said.

Bumblebee gently placed the girl in Ratchet's hands and the medic headed towards his lab, Prowl followed him, wanting to make sense of all this. The others could do nothing more than to wait and pray.

"Bumblebee, where did you find her?" Optimus asked, still getting over the shock.

The little bot stiffened with fear, he knew what was going to be coming to him.

"Uh…in the road." He said.

"Did you see who attacked her?" Bulkhead asked.

"I didn't any one attack her, she was like that before I r"

Bumblebee then stopped himself before saying the rest. But by the way the others were looking at him, they wanted to hear the rest. The mech shook with panic as all sights fixed upon him like dogs staring at a hunk of meat.

"Bumblebee?" Prime spoke.

Bumblebee finally couldn't take it anymore and his guilt exploded in a loud outburst.

"Alright! You want it I'll give it to you! I ran her over! Ok?! I ran her over! I never meant to do it! She ran out in front of me and I couldn't stop in time! Are you all happy now?! Are you?!!"

He then fell to his knees, head hanging low as his body shook with sobs. Everyone in the room was horribly shocked by what they just heard, but Optimus was in the most deepest shock of all. He couldn't believe Bumblebee would ever do something that would threaten the life of a human. He opened his mouth and was about to yell at him, but the little bot said something that stopped Prime from doing so.

"Please don't kill me, Prime. It was an accident. I was so mad from earlier and I wasn't thinking. I never meant to do it, honest I didn't. Please…please forgive me."

Optimus stood in stillness for a short time with a serious expression glued on his faceplate. He then approached the bot, crouched to his level, and put a hand on his shoulder. Bumblebee winced at his touch then looked up at him with light teal liquid coming from his optics

"Bumblebee. You know Autobots are programmed to protect life. Right?"

The yellow mech nodded as a response.

"Your actions were reckless and could have cost the life of a human. I'm honestly disappointed beyond a number of reasons."

Bumblebee's optics grew wider as the leaking process flowed heavier when he heard the disappointment in his leader's voice.

"However…you did take responsibility and seeked medical help for her, and I'm proud that you did."

The bot's optics beamed with hope of forgiveness as the leaking process died down.

"So…do you forgive me?"

"I forgive you." Optimus said. "But a punishment will be decided once we get this whole thing straightened out."

"Slag."

* * *

The hours seem to tick by slowly as everyone waited anxiously for Ratchet to bring the news of the mysterious girl's wellbeing. Bumblebee rapidly paced back and forth with extreme anxiousness, driving everyone crazy.

"Bumblebee, calm down will ya? You'll wear a hole in the floor if you keep doing that." Sari said.

The bot ceased his pacing and popped a squat on a large tire, sighing and propping his head in his hands.

"Don't worry, little buddy, I'm sure she'll be ok." Bulkhead said, attempting to perk him up.

The yellow mech didn't say a word, he didn't even look at him. The green giant (and I'm not referring to the vegetable mascot) looked away into a shaded corner, feeling unsuccessful to cheer his friend up.

"I'm sorry." Bumblebee uttered.

Bulkhead looked back at him with his brow ridge raised.

"I'm sorry…for picking that fight. I was just really angry and…I owe you an apology."

Bumblebee suddenly felt a hard pat on his back, he looked up to see Bulkhead towering over him with a smile on his faceplate.

"I forgive ya, little buddy."

At that moment, Ratchet came out with Prowl following him.

"What's her status, Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"She'll be ok. I was able to repair her injuries, but it wasn't easy. Her wounds were severely bad that I had to sew them closed, and it's a slaggin' pain handling a needle that's practically impossible to see with a Cybertronian eye."

"What was the cause?"

"Her injures seemed to have been caused by something aggressive. Judging by the tears in her clothing, my guess is she was probably in an intense battle."

Suddenly he threw a wrench from nowhere at Bumblebee and it hit him square between the optics.

"OW!!! What the slag was that for?!" He demanded.

"For running her over!" Ratchet replied unpleasantly.

"You heard my confession?"

"How could I not hear it? You were screaming it at the top of your vocalizer!"

"So, is there anything else we need to know about?" The fire truck asked him.

The ambulance said nothing for a nano-click, to be honest, he was just as clueless as the rest of them.

"I…honestly have nothing that could make any sense of this. But…she's just like Sari, both organic and robotic."

"You mean she was a protoform that was touched by a human?" Sari questioned.

"I'm afraid not." Prowl spoke.

"What do you mean by that?" Bulkhead asked.

"I scanned her form and compared it to Sari's, there was no match. Whoever or whatever this female is, she's not Cybertronian, her circuitry is too earth based to be one." The motorcycle explained.

"And that's not even the weird part of it." Ratchet added.

"How so?" Optimus questioned.

"I think it's easier for me to show you rather than explain it."

He led everyone into the lab where the girl lay on the medical berth still unconscious, her injured elbow and knee were bandaged and she was covered with a blanket to prevent her from getting cold. Ratchet pulled up his recent scans on the monitor and selected the one he took hours ago.

As soon as he pulled up the scan, the other's mouths hung open in utter shock, Bulkhead's jaw basically detached itself from his face and fell on the ground.

"Hey, I'm just as shocked as the rest of you." Ratchet said.

"I…I don't know what to make of this." Prime said dumbfounded.

"Well, I can try to explain it as best I can."

The picture of the scan Ratchet pulled up was an X-ray of the girl's internal systems. All her organs, including her skin and brain were completely organic. But her skeletal system was all circuitry in the shape of bones with fluid filled elastic material acting as joints and muscle cables covered it all.

Microscopic tubes carrying blood were spread throughout her body, the main tubes were connected to her heart. The nerves were merged with the circuitry and anything else organic, so she was able to feel sensations, including pain. When Ratchet finished explaining, everyone was just still as statues with dumbfounded expressions.

"So…who does she belong to?" Bulkhead asked, breaking the silence that followed after the "biology lesson".

"Yer askin' me when I clearly don't have a clue myself?" The med-bot replied negatively.

"I think I may have a possible suspect." Prowl said.

But before he could give the name, a stressed moan from the girl caused everyone to freeze stiff. She was waking up and this scared the whole team. How will she react to seeing 5 giant robots staring at her? The girl's eyes slowly opened, revealing an aqua green color in them, and blinked twice to clear her vision.

They suddenly grew to the size of golf balls when she saw the Autobots staring down at her. She slowly rose into a sitting position, eyes locked onto the robots in a tranced gaze.

"What do we do now, Boss bot?" Bumblebee whispered to Prime out of the side of his mouth.

"Don't move. We don't want to risk scaring her in her condition." Optimus replied ,whispering out of the side of his mouth as well.

Just then the girl slowly opened her mouth, but instead of words coming out, she let out a scream so loud it could be heard from a 1,000 mile radius. Everyone's hands flew straight to their audio sensors to block out the deafening sound, windows shattered and nearby machinery malfunctioned at the shrill pitch of the scream.

"So much for not trying to scare her!" Bumblebee yelled over the scream.

The girl then leapt off the medical berth and dashed out the door at a breakneck speed.

"Whoa, she runs pretty fast for someone who just got stitches in their limbs." Sari said as she uncovered her ears.

"Don't let her escape! We may need to question her!" Optimus ordered.

The girl made it out of the hallway and ran for her life towards the exit, but before she could even make it, the rollup door dropped to the ground preventing any means of escape. She turned around and bumped hard into Prowl's leg, nearly falling down.

"Stay." The bot coaxed as if he were commanding a dog.

The girl's fear was immediately replaced with dangerous rage as she drew her fist back and rammed it through the ninja's left leg, practically breaking it in half. Prowl let out a yell of pain and grasped his injured leg, giving the girl the opportunity to pick him up and throw him through a wall, taking him out of commission.

"Whoa! She can lift a robot 5 times her size?!" Sari said surprisingly.

The girl then dug her fingers into the concrete floor and ripped a giant chunk of it out of the ground and threw it at them, they were at least lucky enough to dodge it.

"Slag! She can do it with giant chunks of concrete too!" Bumblebee said, now scared out of his processor.

The girl ripped another chunk out of the ground and threw it at them, just barely grazing their heads. Ratchet was now starting to get really pissed and brought out his magnets, levitating 5 slabs of nearby metal and using them to create a box, trapping the girl inside.

His victory however was cut short when her fists shot right through the thick metal and ripped it away, breaking his magnetic hold. She then tossed it straight into Ratchet's face, taking him out. Optimus shot his bolos entangling the girl, but she broke the cables like they were nothing but tissue.

She then ripped a claw crane from the conveyor belt line and began swinging it around like a rabid maniac, taking out Bumblebee, Optimus, and Bulkhead. The girl nearly trashed half the room before a blue orb knocked the crane out of her hands, she turned to see Sari in a battle position forming another orb bigger than the last one.

Sari shot the orb at the girl, but she deflected it with a mere backslap sending it back at the teen, blasting her instead. Sari was propelled into the ceiling and bounced back down on the floor, the girl then pounced on her and pinned her down with brute force.

Sari's eyes widened with horror when she saw a shard of metal in the girl's hand and realized she was going to stab her to death. The girl drew back the shard and prepared to end the techno-organic's life, but she didn't do it. Her eyes stared into Sari's in a glassy trance of shock, the teen couldn't help but notice the way of her stare, it was almost like she somehow recognized her.

The girl snapped out of her trance and tossed the shard aside, she lifted Sari over her head and flung her into a wall.

She then jumped up a pyramid of boxes, jumped through a shattered window, and ran away into the darkness.

Moments later, everyone was trying to recover from getting beaten senseless. Ratchet had just finished repairing Prowl's leg while the others were cleaning up the mess left from the whole ordeal.

"I can't believe one human kicked all our skid plates." Bumblebee said.

"I'm starting to think she's not as human as she seems to be, little buddy." Bulkhead replied.

"I just don't get it." Sari said out loud.

"Don't get what?" Bumblebee asked.

"She could've killed me when she had the chance, but she held back. And her stare, there was something…bizarre about her stare. It was so…deep and glassy. Almost as if…she knew me from somewhere."

"Ok, this is now getting too weird. How could she possibly know you?" Bumblebee said.

"I-I don't know." Sari replied.

"Alright, this is getting way out of hand." Optimus said. "We need answers and there's only one person who can give them to us. Transform and roll out, Autobots, we're going to pay a personal visit to Professor Sumdac."

**To be Continued…**


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I already told you once in the last page, I'm not going to repeat myself! Let's just get on with it.**

PART 2

The Autobots arrived at Sumdac Towers at around 11:15 PM. Sari had ordered the front desk to let the Autobots see Professor Sumdac, some obstacles sort of got in the way, but they managed to get an immediate appointment. The group walked up to the door of the professor's office and Sari banged on it.

"Sari, there you are. I was worried you may have gotten into trouble." Professor Sumdac said to his daughter when he answered the door.

He looked up and saw all the Autobots standing behind her, looking questionable.

"What brings you all here?" He asked.

"Professor, we need to talk to you about something." Optimus said.

"And what might that be?"

"We recently came into contact with a human, but she's not…well, not so human. We have reason to believe she might be one of your creations."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're talking about." Sumdac said.

Ratchet then printed the X-ray from his windshield monitor and handed it to the professor.

"Will this give you a better understanding?" He gruffly said.

Sumdac looked over the X-ray and his eyes widened in shock.

"It-it can't be…I thought they were lost forever."

"They? There's more than one?" Bumblebee said surprisingly.

"What is all this, dad? Are you lying about something to me again? You said you wouldn't do that anymore!" Sari said unpleasantly.

Sumdac sighed and turned to his daughter, it was time for her to know the deep dark truth.

"Sari, you already knew about it, but you don't remember because you were so little. That girl……is your sister."

Everyone gasped in shock at what they just heard.

"In fact, you have 9 other brothers and sisters just like her."

"WHAT?!?!" Everyone screamed.

"I think I'd better explain more, come with me."

He led the group into his lab and started searching the shelves until he found what he was looking for. He pulled down a box and opened it, inside were a bunch of old video discs.

"You see," Sumdac began to explain. "10 years before I found Sari, I was working on a project to create a Nano Organic Android Human, or N.O.A.H for short, by fertilizing organic ovums with sperm fused with Nanobionic technology."

"Ovums? Sperm?" Bumblebee said, completely clueless.

Sari beckoned him to her level and whispered in his right audio, Bumblebee's optics bulged out of his head at what she was telling him.

"EWWWWWWWW!!!" He screamed.

"Hey, you read a human's medical book sometime and you're bound to learn things you don't want to know." Ratchet said gruffly.

"Any who," Sumdac continued. "I had wanted to create a human/robot hybrid that would be able to have freewill, emotions, and an anatomy like a real human, but the robotic half would give them special abilities no normal human would have, such as superhuman strength, enhanced agility, enhanced senses, and other things if I could remember them."

"Kinda makes sense." Bulkhead said.

"And with help from some willing donors, I was able to create 10 N.O. with excellent results."

"So, what do these discs have to do with this?" Sari asked.

"These are diary tapes that were recorded throughout the experiment." Sumdac said.

He took out a disc and popped it into the player, the screen showed the lab 18 years ago and a slightly younger-looking Sumdac in front of 10 snow glob-like pods, each one containing a small developing being.

"This was recorded during the first 5 months of the project, as you know, 9 months is the exact time period of gestation in a human."

Most of the group was a tad sickened by the sight of the fetuses in the amniotic filled pods, but Prowl found it interesting.

"Then a few days after their births, I placed them in virtual reality capsules throughout the first 12 years of their lives." Sumdac explained.

"What for?" Optimus questioned.

"To see if they would adapt well to things in the virtual world as they would in the real world." The professor replied.

"Like the Matrix?" Sari asked.

"You could say that."

He then popped in another disc and the screen showed 10 capsules, 4 of them with boys had a strip of metal across the glass door covering the groin and 6 with girls had two strips covering the groin and the chest. Wired neuro-electrode pads ran across their foreheads and two tubes were inserted in their mouths, one for food and one for breathing.

"This was recorded 11 years into the project, a year after I adopted Sari." Sumdac said.

On the screen, a 1-year-old Sari suddenly crawled in from off screen, taking the professor by surprise.

"**Sari? How'd you get in here?"**

Baby Sari just looked at him with ginormous amber eyes.

"**Oh, you want to see your siblings, don't you?"**

Sari squealed and cooed, answering his question. He picked her up and carried her to one of the capsules, Sari reached out and touched it with her little hand.

"**Just one more year, Sari, then you'll be able to meet them."**

Sari cooed delightfully at that statement.

"Awe, you looked so cute." Bumblebee said to the teen.

Annoyed, Sari punched him in the leg, leaving a dent in the spot. Bumblebee was not too pleased with that and bent down to rub the dent.

"So, after lying to me about being half robot, you come clean that I have 10 brothers and sisters?" Sari asked.

"Yes, well in terms of family they are." Sumdac said.

He thought that she'd get mad like last time, but instead, Sari grinned like a happy hyper 4-year-old.

"Cool! I have 10 brothers and sisters!" She exclaimed happily.

Sumdac however gazed down at the floor sadly.

"Had." He corrected.

The grin on Sari's face suddenly vanished and looked questionably at her father.

"What do you mean had?" She asked.

"Wait, you mentioned earlier that you thought they were lost forever. What exactly happened?" Optimus said.

"I had told Sari that they all died in a tragic error, but I only told her that because I didn't want her to know what really happened." Sumdac said.

He took out one more disc and put it in the player.

"This was the last recording in the twelfth year when I was about to bring them into the real world for the first time. It was the last I ever saw them."

On the screen, the professor was at the main panel, about to open the capsules. Suddenly the wall exploded and a brigade of figures in black and silver jumpsuits and masks poured out of the smoking hole followed by a pack of robot dogs.

They knocked out Sumdac and ripped all the capsules from their places while the dogs tore apart the lab. They blew another hole in a different wall leading to the outside and escaped through it, taking the capsules with them.

The explosion knocked the camera loose from its position, causing the image to be sideways. One of the robot dogs looked into the camera then clamped its jaws over it and then nothing but static. Everyone stood like statues in deep shock by what they just saw.

"It's been 6 years since that day. I was afraid Sari would lose her trust with people if I told her the truth, so I had to lie." Sumdac said.

"You mean to tell me you had to lie because of what really happened to them might make me untrustful to people?" Sari said.

"Please forgive me, Sari, I only wanted to protect your innocence."

Sari hugged her father as a single tear rolled down her face.

"I forgive you, dad."

Suddenly something clicked in Bumblebee's processor when something familiar from the video came to mind.

"Wait a nano-click. Professor, can you rewind the video, pause it, and get a close up on that capsule on the way far left?"

Sumdac did so and the screen showed a familiar blue haired girl in said capsule.

"That's her! That's the girl I found, only she's older."

"That would be Blinx One Eighty-two, the firstborn NOAH. She and Sari were so close to each other, well in the virtual world anyway." Sumdac said.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait. You named her Blinx 182?" Sari questioned.

"Yes, I gave them all uncommon names with 3 digit numbers as surnames."

Everyone just looked at him with stupid expressions.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"I don't get it. Why would anyone want to steal them?" Bulkhead wondered.

"Profit maybe?" Optimus theorized.

"Nah, those scum must have a leader who wanted them to do his dirty work." Ratchet said.

"Could that really be why?" Sumdac asked him.

"I've seen stuff like this happen in the Great War, so it may be possible."

"But why was she the only one Bumblebee found and not the others?" Sari asked.

"Maybe she escaped and they didn't." Bumblebee guessed.

"If that's so, then those things will most likely try to recapture her." Prowl said.

The yellow bot suddenly remembered the robot dogs he saw back in the street, they matched the ones from the video. Could the blue haired girl have possibly been the 'target' they were searching for? Bumblebee quickly made a dash for the door.

"Bumblebee, where are you going?" Optimus questioned.

"I gotta find her before they do! I need to straighten things out with her!" The mech replied over his shoulder.

"Wait Bumblebee, we need a plan first!"

But Bumblebee was already gone. Prime pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, this must have been the second time tonight Bumblebee ignored him.

* * *

The girl now known as Blinx stumbled around the alleyways in a paranoid state, trying to make sense of what she saw earlier.

"_No, it doesn't make sense! That girl couldn't have been my sister! Those bastards are trying to play mind games to let my guard down! And those abnormally giant robots, they must've built them to capture me! 6 years and he still won't give up!_" She thought in panic.

She poked her head out of the alleyway and gazed around cautiously to make sure coast was clear. She stepped out and was about to make a run across the street when a strange noise made her stop, it was faint but she could hear it well.

Blinx stood still as the sound came closer, she realized it was coming from behind her and sharply turned to roughly punch something metallic. The car she punched let out a pained yelp and transformed into a yellow robot, grabbing his dented foot. Blinx screamed in fear at the sight of Bumblebee, causing him to cover his audio sensors.

"Would you please stop that?!" He yelled.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Blinx screeched.

She tore a mailbox from the sidewalk and threw it at Bumblebee's head. The bot became dazed, but quickly recovered in time to see her starting to run away.

"Wait, Blinx!" He shouted.

Blinx suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and stood like a statue for a half minute, she then snapped a streetlamp off its perch and pointed the jagged end dangerously close to Bumblebee's face.

"How do you know my name? Talk dammit!" She demanded.

"I-I know your creator, Isaac Sumdac." Bumblebee replied fearfully.

He backed away a bit when Blinx shoved the sharp end closer to his face.

"How do you know of my creator…my father?! I knew it! You're working on my enemy's side! I'll fuckin' kill you!!!"

"Whoa, hey! I'm not working for anyone! I don't even know who you're talking about!" Bumblebee said.

Blinx snarled and stared at him with a death glance, not lowering the streetlamp an inch.

"Ok, look, I know you're afraid of me cuz I'm a giant alien robot, and I understand. But there's no way in slag that I'd even think of hurting you, it's not in my programming. I just want to reunite you with your family, and help you find your other brothers and sisters, and maybe even be friends. So please, calm down and put down the streetlamp before you hurt someone."

Blinx stared hard at the bot for a long moment, still not lowering the streetlamp, despite Bumblebee asking nicely.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" She demanded.

Before Bumblebee could think of an answer, a firey explosion from the alley knocked the two off their feet. A dozen liquid nitrogen grenades flew from the smoke and hit Bumblebee, freezing him in a giant solid iceberg. An army of drones and droids emerged from the smoke and surrounded Blinx, the shock of the explosion made her lose her weapon, so she had nothing to defend herself with.

Two drones from opposite sides took a clamp cuff on a pole and caught her wrists with them then ran to the different sides, restraining her hands behind her back. Two others shackled her ankles with the same clamps and one shackled her neck. Blinx struggled with rage trying to get free, but she didn't know that the restraints were tasers.

A painful shock was sent through her body and she screamed in pain, Command Drone 738 suddenly approached her, sneering behind his mask.

"Well, well, well. Seems we finally caught you after 6 years on the lam. The master has been waiting to see you again for such a long time."

Blinx frowned furiously and growled at him.

"What? You got something to say to me?" 738 mocked.

"Go to hell you son of a bitch." Blinx snarled, then spat on his mask.

Furious, 738 wiped the spit off and told his men to fry her until she was as black as the pavement. They turned up the volts and began to electrocute her, Blinx screamed like a choir of banshees as the shocks caused her excruciating pain and dropped to her knees. Suddenly 4 shadows loomed over the army and the electrocuting ceased.

"Let her go!" A voice over them but Blinx looked up and saw 4 giant robots towering over them, there was also a human sized robot standing beside the red and blue one."Commander, did you know there were more of these things?" Number 214 whispered in panic.

"No I didn't, you imbecile!" 738 snarled at him, then spoke to the Autobots. "Do not interfere! The unit belongs to our master!"

"By until, you mean an innocent girl that you took from her family." Optimus said.

"Get out of our business now!"

"I've got a better idea, release the girl and go back to whatever hole you crawled out of."

738 whistled for his pack and the droids lined up, growling viciously at their targets.

"Alpha pack, attack on my mark! Code word: Syce!" 738 commanded.

The droids then began to viciously attack the Autobots, sinking their razor teeth into whatever they could get a hold of. The drones soon followed in the attack, packing fire power and razor blade swords. The frozen Bumblebee caught the optic of Optimus and he grabbed his axe, he extended the handle to five feet and swung the blade into the iceberg, breaking on impact and freeing the mech.

"Brrrr! W-What happened?" Bumblebee stuttered.

A smashed droid landed in his view, causing him to scurry to his feet in surprise. Bumblebee saw his comrades in a heated battle with the drones and droids, suddenly everything came rushing back to his memory core in a flash. He was about to aid his team when a scream fit attracted his attention, he looked over his shoulder to see the remaining drones trying to drag Blinx away while shocking her.

Seeing that made Bumblebee's oil boil with anger that people like them would hurt their own kind. The wheels in his heels screeched on the pavement and raced towards the drones, he scooped up Blinx as he passed through them, sending them flying with the force of his speed.

Once he was sure he was far enough away, Bumblebee skidded to a stop and snapped the clamps off Blinx's limbs, the NOAH pushed his hand away roughly causing the bot to be surprised by her rejective act.

"Why are you saving me? You're supposed to be on their side, and they don't save people!" Blinx said to him.

"Oh for the love of Primus, lady! I'm not on their side! How many times do I have to hammer that into your head?" Bumblebee replied rudely. "Besides, if I was on their side, I would've handed you over to them by now. And I'm I doing that?"

Blinx suddenly realized he wasn't doing so, maybe he was telling the truth after all. Suddenly 738 and the others found them and shot at the big robot with lasers, Bumblebee transformed, buckled Blinx in, and drove away as fast as he can. Unfortunately the drones had wheels of their own and began to pursue the bot.

* * *

"There's too many of them!" Sari yelled slicing another droid.

The Autobots continued to fight the army, only succeeding in destroying the droids cuz they couldn't harm the ninjas.

"That's it! I've had it with these scums! I'm puttin' em 6 feet into the pavement!" Ratchet said.

"Don't Ratchet! We can't hurt them, their humans!" Optimus replied.

"Yeah, well, we can still hurt these guys!" Bulkhead said as he stomped on the final droid that bit his foot.

The drones then threw flash bombs on the ground, releasing a super bright light that blinded the Autobots. Cable ropes were then tied around them and were pinned to the pavement by the drones, neither of them could move.

* * *

Bumblebee was now going over the speed limit as he tried to not get blasted by his chasers. The drones had chased them into old Detroit about two intersections from the city, they were surely not going to give up until they had Blinx, and there was no way he was going to let that happen.

"Get off my trail, you slaggin' pipe cloggers!" The car-bot yelled as he dodged another firing.

"Dude, can you even see in this form?!" Blinx said.

"Of course I can! But now is not the time to explain!" Bumblebee replied.

738 suddenly took a high fly jump off his motorcycle and landed on the car's hood, he smashed his fist through the windshield and grabbed Blinx by her ragged gown, making her scream.

"Hey! Let her go and get off my hood!" Bumblebee yelled.

He slammed hard on his brakes causing the commanding drone to fly off the hood and get impaled through the back on a broken pipe sticking out of an old collapsed building, killing him instantly.

"Oh slag! Not again!" Bumblebee said in horror.

Suddenly he saw something that was definitely not normal about that guy, oil was flooding from the wound, wires were sticking out from it, and he was sparking. The yellow car-bot suddenly realized what his team was really up against and contacted them.

* * *

Number 214 reached into his belt and pulled out a small gun-like ray and approached the trapped Autobots.

"I think you've caused us too much trouble tonight. This Ultra Hyper EMP gun should take you all out of the picture, permanently."

But just before he fired, the COM links began to beep, the Autobots were able to move their arms a little to activate the link.

"Guys!" Bumblebee yelled through the COM. "These guys we're fighting aren't human, they're really robots!"

"That means we don't have to hold back!" Bulkhead said.

He flexed himself and broke free from the cables, the others followed along and drew their weapons. They then began slicing, dicing, slashing, crushing, and decapitating until no drone was left standing. A battlefield littered with robot parts, shredded cloth, and oil puddles lay on the horizon of the Autobots' victory, it was finally over. Suddenly Bumblebee came running up to them waving frantically and out of breath.

"G-Guys! W-What happened? Did we win?"

"Yes, Bumblebee, we won." Optimus said.

He looked about, realizing something was missing.

"Uh…where's"

Before he could finish talking, a banging sound came from Bumblebee's chest, followed by shouting and spewing of profanity. Bumblebee then realized he forgot to let Blinx out before he transformed and grinned embarrassingly. He lifted up his chest and out she tumbled, not too pleased, Blinx punched him roughly in the foot.

"Give me a warning if you're ever gonna do that again!" She snapped.

Sari became a bit reluctant to go over to Blinx, she hardly even knew her, yet she was her sister. It was only til Bulkhead gave her a little shove forward, provoking her to go. She powered down and slowly walked over to the NOAH.

As soon as Blinx saw her, her eyes turned glassy, trying to remember where she recognized her from. It was only til Sari smiled did a flash scene of a baby Sari appeared in her memory. Blinx's face flashed an expression of shock and realization, tears then began to well in her eyes.

"S-Sari?…I-Is…is it really you?" She choked.

"Yeah…it is." Sari replied.

Then without warning, Blinx grabbed her in a squeezing hug and began to cry in joy. Sari put her arms around her and hugged her back, not knowing that she too was shedding tears of great emotion. The Autobots could only stand with soft smiles as they watched the emotional reunion.

"I can't believe that after 6 years, I've finally found you." Blinx said, getting over her cry fest. "But…shouldn't you be 8 or 9?"

"It's a long explanation, Blinx, right now I'm still getting use to the fact that I have 10 brothers and sisters, and I was just told this hours ago." Sari replied. "If it wasn't for the Autobots, you would have been taken away again."

Blinx dried her eyes and approached the bossbot who was Optimus.

"I want to thank you all for saving my life…and I want to apologize for my behavior from earlier. I thought you were the bad guys, but I guess I overreacted too harshly, but your yellow buddy made me realize I shouldn't judge a book by its cover. And hey, any friend of my little sister's, is a friend of mine. So…are we ok with each other?"

She then reached up with her hand wide open, hoping he'd accept her forgiveness. Optimus just smiled and crouched down to put his finger in her hand.

"Yes, we are." He said.

They both shook on it as the sunrise peaked over the city's horizon, little did they all know that a new chapter of their lives was about to begin.

**THE END…for now.**


End file.
